scream_collectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Scream Collector Wiki
~~1st area: Front Yard~~ Achievements - Some of the more difficult ones. "Squeak" - Explode Bats by clicking them. Buying More come out from behind the house the more Bat quotas reached, for a maximum of 5 per "wave", and you get a Gem every time you manage to click all 5. 1 Bat per wave at 50 bats owned 2 at 200 3 at 500 4 at 800 5 Bats per wave at 950 Bats owned. "Ghostbusters" and "Capture the Rainbow" - Buy at least 25 Tombstones and 250 Ghosts. At this point, the Ghost Trap will start appearing and colored Ghosts will randomly replace some regular Ghosts. More Tombstones will have Ghosts rising from them the more of both quotas you reach. "Smashing Pumpkins" - Buy at least 100 Jack-O-Lanterns; soon a Hammer will appear. Click it, then click again to swing it down on a Jack-O-Lantern. It will always swing to the left, and will disappear early if it misses 5 times. "I'm Melting" - Buy at least 50 Witches and 100 Zombies for a bucket of water to appear on one of the mounds of dirt on the ground on the right side of the screen. Click the bucket and click it again over a Witch on the ground by the cauldron, or soaring through the air, if your timing is good. If your timing and placement are just right, you can nail two Witches with one bucket, one in the air and then one below that. "Yummy" - Buy at least 750 trees for the first one to get a face, at least 25 Zombies and at least 200 Witches to get the cauldron making apples and eyeballs. Feeding either "food' to either creature will count as "fed" for the achievement, but they have their preference, and will make a "gyuuck!" sound if they don't like it. Only feeding eyeballs to Zombies and apples to Trees will get you a Gem/Spin/Bonus. "Watching Windows" - After building up the house to where all the windows are present, in time, a random window will start to flash red. Click that to play Simon. You don't have to play to a certain score; losing anytime, even right away, will count as played. (These next three are different levels of the same achievement square) "AWOOOOOO!" - Buy the Moon in the yellow arrow tab. "Eye Scream" - Buy the giant eyeball in the yellow arrow tab and click it. "Electrifying" - After building the house to where the lightning rod appears on the very top, you have to click the lightning rod to make lightning strike it. "The End?" - Save up 150 Gems and buy the Front Door Key in the Tools tab (tab with the hammer), reach all quotas in the padlock tab and buy every house and other upgrade in the yellow arrow tab, then click on the front door. ~~2nd area: Entry Hall~~ Achievements "In the Dark" - click lit candlesticks; every 10 you click gives you a purple Gem. The more you own, the quicker the achievement and getting a Gem. “Sticky Situation” - Meet Black Widow quotas for red spiders and webs to start appearing. There are the maximum of 5 of each around the room. A Broom will start appearing from the first quota met, but rewards upon sweeping all Spiders/Webs present at the time will be better the more there are. Click the Broom and swipe Spiders/Webs with the brush end. You can do it in a way that the brush sweeps across whatever you're trying to get, but it's easier to just place the end of the bristles on the target and click. Sometimes this glitches in a way that makes a spider or web uncleanable; this bug fixes/resets itself next time the Broom appears. “Burn the Rainbow” - Buy the Fireplace and Fireplace Fire from the yellow arrow tab and at least 600 Ghouls. When a Wisp appears, click and drag it to the fireplace. To get the different colors, wait; the wisp keeps changing after a moment. Also, each color always gives a specific reward. Red = Scratch Ticket Orange = Click Bonus Yellow = Speed Bonus Green = Income Bonus Blue = Chills/Income-100 times your current income per click Purple = Gem “Bashing Skulls” - Buy the Swords and Shield from the Haunted House Upgrades in the yellow arrow tab and at least 25 Skulls. Best to buy 50 to use both Swords at once for faster achievement fulfillment. Swords will randomly appear in the Shield. Click them and hit any of the Skulls around the room. Only the ending 1/3 of the blade will count as hitting it, and it will disappear early if you miss 5 total times before hitting anything, just like the Broom and the outside Hammer. (If you're accurate enough with it, smack a mouse 2 or 3 times before hitting a Skull; funny stuff) “Snap” - Buy at least 25 Rats and 500 Ghouls and a Zombie hand will appear intermittently under any of 5 or so floorboards, sometimes giving a mouse trap. Make sure to move the trap after it does, because if it comes from that same spot and a trap is there, the hand will take it back under. Wait for Cheese to appear on the Butler's tray, click the Cheese and click a mouse trap to put the Cheese on it. The pixel location is kind of finicky, so you may lose a Cheese once in a while. Then click the trap with Cheese on it and place it in the path of a Mouse. You can also just place it right on top of a moving mouse and it will snap right away; snapped mice always give a purple Gem. “What Time is it?” - Buy at least 100 Clocks; when 4 bits of paper appear on the floor, click them to get hints and click on the four bits now on the face of the Clock on the wall in front of the stairs on the 2nd floor to set the time. You don't have to pick up ALL 4 pieces to try setting the time. Sometimes, a piece will appear behind the Butler or somewhere you can't see or click. "Behind Closed Doors" - Buy at least 25 Doors; wait for a gold key to appear and use it on any door(s). Rewards will be better the more Doors present for a total of 5. One of the 5 is always a monster, making you lose all you've won for that key if you don't click “Claim” before you find it. However, if you guess all four other doors without it, you will get double all you've won with that key. “I fall to Pieces” - Buy the Swords and Shield from the yellow arrow tab and at least 300 Ghouls and use the Swords on the Skeleton hanging from the chandelier 3 times. This will make it fall apart. Reassemble it; click and place the Skull first, then ribs, then hip, then upper arms or legs, then lower arms or legs. The leg bones have to be together like this. ][ You'll notice the arm and leg bones for the right side are a bit darker than the ones for the left side. "Very Good Sir" - Buy at least 400 Ghouls and use the treats that appear on the Butler's tray. Like the apples and eyeballs with Trees and Zombies outside, using most treats on most things will count as used for the achievement, but each creature has their preference for giving Gems/Tickets/Bonuses. Steak = Bear Rug Eyeball = Skeletons or Skulls Cupcake = Ghost (100 Ghouls) going back and forth on the 1st floor or Ghoul (900 Ghouls) on the stairs. Fly = Spiders Garlic = Vampire Cheese = Mouse (although, trapping them yields better) (These next three are different levels of the same achievement square) "Stop Touching Me!" - Buy at least 25 Ghouls and click all four tentacles at the bottom of the stairs to make them recede for a second. They all have to be off at once before any come back, so you have to be a bit quick. "Poof!" - Buy at least 400 Ghouls, wait for Garlic to appear on the Butler's tray, then drag it to the Vampire's face when he comes out; this will not work when he's in Bat form. "Roar!" - Buy the Bear Rug and at least 400 Ghouls, wait for Steak to appear on the Butler's tray, then drag it to the Bear Rug's head. “Spelling” - Buy at least all of the following from the green $ tab: 25 Books, 25 Candles, 25 Paintings, 100 Clocks, 400 Pianos, 25 Rats, and 400 Ghouls; and from the yellow arrow tab: "Fireplace", "Fireplace Fire" and "Bear Rug" (costs 1 Nonillion; it's quite a ways up there if you're new enough to the room). In time (10 minutes between spawns), one book on the shelf will start to glow. Click the glowing book and a scroll will appear with a list. These hint at what to click, which can be both in the Entry Hall and outside in the Front Yard. The list will follow you going back and forth to either of these rooms until you complete the list or click "GIVE UP" at the bottom of the scroll. Some of these are difficult to figure out, so here is a more detailed list. Refer to the image above; it's a long list, so it's in alphabetical order. @ ENTRY HALL "Dark Soot" - Fireplace. "Dripping Wax" - Any Candlestick. "Dry Paint" - Any Paintings on the walls. "Fur of the Bear" - The Bear Rug. "Hands of Time" - The Clock on the wall in front of the stair, on the 2nd floor. "Old Paper" - Any Books on the shelves. "Optic Lens" - The Butler's Monocle. "Rusty Shavings" - Suit of Armor on the 2nd floor. "Silver of Ivory" - Gold pipes of the organ. "Whiskers of the Rat" - Any of the many Mice wandering the floors. @ FRONT YARD - since you need all upgrades/quotas to get in, buying requirements aren't listed. "Brain Matter" - The Brain creature floating in a specimen tube next to the left side of the house. "Bubbly Brew" - Green liquid in the Witch Cauldron. "Catgut" - Any Cat. "Cloud Mist" - Clouds. "Dark Bark" - Any Tree. "Drool of the Beast" - Green goo oozing from the tentacle monster coming out of the basement window. "Electric Current" - (1) Orb on a pole in the pile of skulls by the fence, (2) The object on the left side of the roof that looks like some kind of standing mirror, (3) Lightning Rod at the top of the house. "Eye of the House" - Giant Eyeball at middle-left of the house. "Fresh Turned Dirt" - Either of the two mounds of dirt where zombie hands with the water bucket come up from. "Seed of Pumpkin" - Any Jack-O-Lantern. "Squeaky Hinge" - Front Gate. "Stone of Remembrance" - Any Gravestone. "Witch Wart" - The face of any Witch standing around the cauldron. INSIDE: in the Entry Hall or OUTSIDE: in the Front Yard "Bone Marrow" - INSIDE: Any Skeletons or Skulls / OUTSIDE: The pile of Skulls by the fence. "Ectoplasm" - EITHER LOCATION: Any Ghost. "Moon Beams" - INSIDE: Moonlight coming through the hole in the ceiling / OUTSIDE: The Moon. "Rotting Flesh" - INSIDE: the Zombie hand that comes out from under the floor / OUTSIDE: Any Zombie. "Spider Venom" - EITHER LOCATION: Any Spider. "Web of the Spider" - EITHER LOCATION: Any Spider Web. '''Other Things of Note Reward Codes There are codes you can enter in the gear tab (options) for various rewards; more will be added as they become known. dayscare freegem Halloween happyhalloween iateyourguts iddqd iseeyourhalloweiner iwantmymummy letsdothetimewarp livingroom pumpkinking puzzleroo schwifty secondalarm sherlockbones skull theanyelpesrct thebutlerdidit trickiertreat trololol uuddlrlrbastart Hunting Gems & Scratch Tickets Tasks to do achievements will always give some kind of reward of Gems, Bonuses or Scratch Tickets, even after fully completing every one of them in the "achievements" tab. Some only ever give purple Gems, like trapping Mice, clicking 10 lit Candlesticks, completing the list of click hints on scrolls from glowing Books, burning a purple Wisp or breaking the purple Fireplace urn for 3 Gems. Reassembling 3 Hanging Skeletons is better, as you'll use 1 less Sword vs. the Urn. In a future update, the Urn will yield 4 Gems from then on. Then it will be more beneficial to break the Urn over 3 Hanging Skeletons (2 Swords less for 4 Gems). A couple only give Scratch Tickets, like Sweeping all 5 red Spiders/Webs and burning a red Wisp. "Urn-ing Income" - The Will Buy Haunted Urn (for 100 Nonillion; even further up there than the Bear Rug) in Haunted House Upgrades in the yellow arrow tab, and there will be a purple Urn on top of the Fireplace containing The Will, which increases click income x20 and gives you 100 purple Gems. It takes 10 hits from Swords; this looks to reset daily... Book Income Speed - This is not a glitch You may have noticed the orange meter for Book income is way slower than all the rest. However, the income is the second highest of all the income units (it's slower speed makes it yield 3rd or 4th highest). Additionally, you'll win the reward of whatever the random symbol it has in its orange gauge every time it fills. ~~3rd area: Dungeon~~ THIS AND MANY MORE ROOMS TO COME... Category:Browse